Shape
by Since You've Been Gone
Summary: One-shot. RaeRob, just read it.
1. Default Chapter

Shape By: Groova  
AkA: A-san or Allstar Raven. 

Type: One-shot. Songfic.  
Pairing: Rob/Rae.

A/N: Hello, this is meant to be a bit sad, and the weird thing is, I thought of the idea when I was in the shower yesterday morning! Also the insperation came from the song 'Shape' by the Sugababes.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, Shape by the sugababes or Batman & Alfred. but I own Liz (said as lis).

page-part-page-part-page-part-page-part-page-part

**I live my life in chains,  
Got my hands in chains,  
But I can't stick with the cards I got with a deal like this.**

It all started on the 23rd of November 2004.

The Titans were fighting against Slade. He pulled out a gun, and shot it. He aimed for Robin. Robin ducked. The person behind him didn't.

**I must insist that a girl's got more to do,  
Than be the way you think a woman should.  
I've taken it into my own hands,**

"BEAST BOY!" Raven yelled, running to him as he fell to the ground. "Raven . . help me." Beast Boy said, closing his eyes. Raven felt for a pulse. She found none. Starfire sat next to her. "He's dead . . ." She said, answering her un-asked question, tears running down her face. Starfire hugged Raven. They cried over their fallen team-mate together.

No more laughs. No more jokes. No more fun.

**In this man's land.  
I can understand why I'm taking command.  
Had enough of stuff,**

The 4 remaining Titans and a few of Beast Boy's fans were the only people at his funeral.

_'The Jokester, The beloved Titan, The friend.'_

page-part-page-part-page-part-page-part-page-part

**And now's it's time to think about me (me, yeah).**

**And you can easily gamble your life away,  
Second after second and a day by day.**

Next was the 6th of December 2004.

Starfire wasn't happy. No-one would talk, let alone to her. She managed to get a few words out of Raven. Only a few. She couldn't take it.

She pulled out her knife.

**You play the game or you walk away.  
It's a new turn on a blue day.  
And a cool deal of life for me,**

Thats how Raven found her, lying in her room, blood pooled out around her.

_'The Jokester, The beloved Titan, The friend.'_

_'The Beloved Titan, the Tamaranien Princess, the best friend'_

**And it's all good. . .**

**I know that the spades are the swords of a soldier.  
I know that clubs are weapons of war.**

page-part-page-part-page-part-page-part-page-part

Next was on the 14th of December.

No more tofu or meat fights. No more kicking butt on videogames. No moe puddings. No more naiveness. No more Beast Boy. No more Starfire.

**I know that diamonds mean money for this art.  
But that's not the shape of my heart.**

**I've always played it safe,**

It seemed to just hit him, all at once. What he had lost. So that morning, when he walked into the kitchen. "Good bye guys." Raven turned as he walked out. "Cyborg? Robin! Come here, quickly!" Cyborg, lying face down, dead. He pounded his bateries out of power. "Oh God. Oh God. Oh God." Robin said.

_'The Jokester, The beloved Titan, The friend.'_

_'The Beloved Titan, the Tamaranien Princess, the best friend'_

_'The Beloved Titan, The half robot, the friend to all.'_

**Nothing's ever safe.  
Give me the courage to back my convictions.  
Every desicion I made,**

page-part-page-part-page-part-page-part-page-part

No more Beast Boy, no more Starfire, no more Cyborg. Just Raven and Me. "Raven?" Robin asked. "Hmm?" Raven asked, fixing her dress. She didn't wear her uniform anymore. Just a black sleeveless dress and black jeans (what Jo Jo wears in her clip: Baby It's You, but she wears it in Red and blue jeans). "Batman asked us to come stay with him." "Oh. Okay. What do I pack?" Raven didn't wait for an answer, she just went to pack.

Robin thought she would be next, oh how he would be so wrong.

**I paid it back and more.  
I turn the cards and let them fall to me,  
Cuz I don't need to play on with the hand that they have given me.**

page-part-page-part-page-part-page-part-page-part

"Ready to go, Raven?" "Hold on." Raven said pulling on her snow boots. They had been at the Wanye Manor for a day and a half. Now Robin was going to show Raven around Gotham city.

Pulling a coat around herself, Raven stepped outside. She was still wearing that sleeveless dress and jeans, but Robin had made her take a coat. 'Wouldn't want you catching a cold now, huh Raven?' Raven smiled at the thought of this. She jumped down the stairs. "Let's Go." She said in a childish voice.

**I give it back cuz it's not the way it has to be (be, yeah).**

**And you can easily gamble your life away,  
Second after second and a day by day.**

Robin noticed two roses in my hands. "Do you know what day it is today Robin?" Silence. "It's Beast Boy's birthday today." She ran a bit in front of him, heading for the Gotham city/Jump city cemetery.

"One of the roses is fake." She told Robin as they stepped into the cemetery. When they reached Beast Boy's grave, Raven put both roses down: "We'll remember you 'till the red rose dies."

**You play the game or you walk away.  
It's a new turn on a blue day.  
And a cool deal of life for me,**

Then Robin knew why she had brought that fake rose. It was a thing that they had saw on a tv show. This guy handed a girl 12 roses: 11 real and 1 fake. 'I'll love you untill the last rose dies.'

He looked over at Raven to see silent tears running down her face. Robin wraped his arms around her, and kept them there when she didn't pull away. "It's okay Rae, shh, it's okay."

**And it's all good. . .**

**I know that the spades are the swords of a soldier.  
I know that clubs are weapons of war.**

"I know. . But, but, but." "But what?" "I miss them like hell." Raven sobbed. "So do I, it's okay Rae. Calm down. Shh." Raven's crying turned into sobs and then hicups. "Are you okay now?" "Yeah, that's Robin." Robin smiled. "Any time."

Raven and Robin were walking down one of the streets in down town Gotham City. "Do you always walk around here?" Raven asked, loking around them. "Yeah, sometimes just to stop bad guys." Raven laughed. A small rock next to them blow up. Robin was the only one who seemed to notice though.

**I know that diamonds mean money for this art.  
But that's not the shape of my heart.**

**That's not the shape,**

"Are you hungry Rae?" Robin asked after he heard his stomach growling. "No, are you?" "Yea." "Okay, let's go get something to eat for you." Robin blushed as Raven took his hand unconiusiously. Robin led her to a small cafe at the end of one street.

Robin ordered a burger and Raven, who wasn't really hungry, just asked for some hot chocolate since it was cold.

**The shape of my heart.  
My heart.  
That's not the shape of my heart.**

page-part-page-part-page-part-page-part-page-part

Raven and Robin were siting on the edge of the docks. Robin's arm around her waist. They had become 'an item' about 5 days ago. Raven lad her head on his shoulder. "Who'd you think will go first?" She asked suddenly, not really thinking about the question before asking.

"Well, I dunno, I was thinking you would, but, I'm not sure." "I was thinking that as well. But I don't want to die just yet, I wanna wait till my time is up." "Me too."

**And you can easily gamble your life away.  
Second after second and a day by day.  
You play the game or you walk away.**

Raven then fell asleep in Robin's arms. It had been a long day. Robin layed her into her bed. "Goodnight Rae." Robin said, lightly kissing her on the lips.

page-part-page-part-page-part-page-part-page-part

"AH! Robin you are so gonna pay for that!!" Raven said, throwing a handful of snow at him. PHATT! Robin had a faceful of snow. Raven started laughing at him. "You look like a snowman!!" She said, between laughs. Robin wiped the snow off his face, grabed a bucket, scooped snow into it and . . . dumped it on Raven's head. "AHHHH! Brr." Raven said, wiping the snow off.

**It's a new turn on a blue day.  
And you can easily gamble your life away.  
Second after second and a day by day.**

page-part-page-part-page-part-page-part-page-part

25th December. Christmas. It's meant to be a happy time, right?

Well, may-be someone shoulda told Robin that.

"Robin? Robin? Robin, where are you?" Raven asked, walking through the halls of the Manor.

**You play the game or you walk away.  
It's a new turn on a blue day.  
And a cool deal of life for me.  
And it's all good.**

"ROBIN!!!" Raven yelled as she saw Robin. She fell to her knees and pulled out the knife in his chest. "Robin. Why? Why-" Raven chocked on her tears. Batman and Alfred were there in a heartbeat. Batman put his hand on her shoulder and kneeled down next to her. "Alfred looked over at Robin. "Master Bruce. It was suicide." He said.

"Why would he do something like this?" Batman said as he hugged Raven. "I do not know sir, but I could look at the security cameras and see." "Do that Alfred, that would be very helpful." Batman turned his attetion to Raven. He saw Raven clutching Robin hand tightly. "It's okay Raven. It's okay." "IT'S NOT OKAY." Raven sobbed. "It's not okay at all. I've lost everyone that ever cared for me!!" Raven added.

**I know that the spades are the swords of a soldier.  
I know that the clubs are weapons of war.  
I know that diamonds mean money for this art.**

_'The Jokester, The beloved Titan, The friend.'_

_'The Beloved Titan, the Tamaranien Princess, the best friend'_

_'The Beloved Titan, The half robot, the friend to all.'_

_'The Leader, The Sidekick, The Beloved Titan'_

page-part-page-part-page-part-page-part-page-part

The papers for the next few months were on the Teen Titans, and how Raven was the only one left alive.

But that's not the shape of my heart.  
That's not the shapt of my heart.  
That's not the shape.

page-part-page-part-page-part-page-part-page-part

3 Years Later on New Year's Eve day

Raven was 22, and she and her just-turned-3-today daughter, Liz (said as lis) were going to the cemetery to visit BB, Star, Cy, and Robin. Liz put down 2 roses on each grave, one real and one fake.

**The shape of my heart. . . .**

31-12-04  
Friday-December-Two Thousand And Four  
The last day of 2004.  
New Year's Eve day!  
ON TO 2005 !  
11:11pm

Groova  
AkA: A-san or Allstar Raven.


	2. Review answers

Review answers: 

**Strixvaria** - Thanks, um it was meant to be sad.

Hey ppls. I need reviews for _"Shape". _I mean, think about it . . Youcould get your name up here on this big,**_HUGE_** page

NYF


End file.
